


Драконье равновесие

by Heimdallll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Убивший дракона Отабек вот-вот сам станет драконом.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Драконье равновесие

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомная битва, команда Kumys 2019

«Тот, кто убьет дракона, сам станет драконом», — так говорили старики, неизменно обращая взоры на снежные пики Белых гор.

Отабек смотрел на свое едва заметно поблескивающее аквамариновыми чешуйками предплечье и беспокойно хмурился. Старики дело говорили, а молодые воины посмеивались над суевериями. «Был у нас один герой, — рассказывал сморщенный, как изюм, дед Марат, — ушел в Белые горы за драконьим кладом, да так и не вернулся. Уж не знаю, умер али обратился».

— Обратился, дедушка, — пробормотал Отабек и посмотрел на свое отражение в реке. — Они, как умирают, так обратно людьми становятся. И я скоро обращусь.

На смуглом человечьем лице уже горели желтые змеиные глаза.

Не было в их городе сильнее и славнее Отабека — сына кузнеца и воздушной девы, любая девушка пошла бы за него замуж. Но он выбрал ту, которая послала его за драконьим золотом в Белые горы. Отабек не стал спорить — за свою руку и сердце дочь морского бога могла потребовать и больше. И вот в мешке на коне лежало заветное золото, но драконом теперь быть ему самому. А нужно ли оно вообще? Успеет ли Отабек передать его несостоявшейся жене и вернуться в горы до окончательного обращения?

— У вас, у смертных ума — как у кувшинки.

Отабек направил на голос кинжал быстрее, чем подумал. На склонившейся к реке иссохшей ветке болтал ногами настоящий дух. На нем была белая с зеленым узором рубаха, ступни позеленели от травяного сока, а за спиной колыхались прозрачные крылья.

— Я больше не смертный, — сказал Отабек, опуская кинжал и пряча руку под влажным от утренней росы рукавом.

Дух закатил зеленые, как зацветшая вода, глаза.

— Драконы не лучше. Все вы были смертными.

Отабек разозлился.

— А ты-то все знаешь.

— Я? Ага. Тот, перед тобой, такую истерику развел — деревья попроснулись. К концу дня в реку бросился, но его Виктор обратно вытолкал. Не могу, причитает, в дракона обратиться, меня невеста дома ждет. Мерзкое зрелище было. А тебя, — внезапно переключился дух, подаваясь вперед, — тоже дома невеста ждет?

— Ждет, — не стал отрицать Отабек.

Дух вздохнул и сложил на груди белые руки.

— Ну давай тогда.

Отабек несколько раз моргнул.

— Что?

— Страдай давай. Виктор как раз только уснул.

— Зачем?

Дух смотрел на Отабека весьма озадаченно. Отабек подозревал, что сам выглядел не лучше. Затем дух оттолкнулся от ветки, заставив ее тонкий кончик пустить по воде круги, и плавно слетел на изумрудно-зеленую траву. А затем так резко оказался рядом с Отабеком, что тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся, снова хватаясь за кинжал.

— Ты блаженный, что ли?

— Да нет.

— Уверен?

Это снова начало раздражать. Отабек отошел к мирно пасущейся лошади и погладил ее по бархатной гриве. Дух последовал за ним.

— Тебя разве не беспокоит, что ты оставишь свою невесту и станешь огромных огнедышащим чудищем, вынужденным жить в горах? — настаивал он.

— Беспокоит, — сказал Отабек, не поворачиваясь.

— И?

— И сам виноват. Меня предупредили о последствиях, но я все равно пошел и убил того дракона.

Молчание длилось так надолго, что Отабек не выдержал и обернулся. Дух смотрел на него во все глаза, как будто впервые увидел. Поднявшийся ветер зашумел листвой и сдул часть прозрачных крыльев.

— Ты точно блаженный, — сказал дух уже намного теплее, а затем сделал шаг назад и выпрямился. — Я Юра.

— Отабек, — серьезно кивнул он — и на человеческий манер протянул руку.

Немного поколебавшись, Юра все же протянул свою и несмело обхватил его ладонь, а потом резко отпустил и взмыл на уже облюбованную ветку. Отабек не обиделся. Скоро он тоже сможет летать, только седлать будет не старые деревья, а могучие горы. Сейчас же ему нужен был кто-то, кто поможет вступить в новую жизнь.

— Будем знакомы, герой, — сказал Юра.

Отабек улыбнулся.

— Будем дружить.


End file.
